The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device having memory cells based on a stacked gate structure, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
What has hitherto been known as a non-volatile semiconductor memory (EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory)) capable of electrically reprogramming data, is a flash memory using memory cells taking a MOS transistor structure based on a stacked structure of a charge-storage layer and a control gate.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a NOR type EEPROM using those memory cells. FIGS. 2A and 2B are sectional views taken along the lines A-Axe2x80x2 and B-Bxe2x80x2, respectively, in FIG. 1.
Isolation insulating films 102 are buried into a memory cell array area on a silicon substrate 101, thereby defining device forming regions 103 continuous in a y-direction at a predetermined interval in an x-direction. Charge-storage layers 105 are provided via tunnel insulating films 104 on the substrate with the device being thus isolated, and a control gate 108 is provided via a gate-to-gate insulating film 107 on the charge-storage layers 105, thus configuring a memory cell. The charge-storage layer 105 is isolated by the isolation insulating film 102 and thus gets independent for every memory cell. The control gate 108 is continuously provided in the x-direction and serves as a word line common to a plurality of memory cells. The control gate 108 and the charge-storage layers 105 are formed in pattern in self-alignment manner so that the side ends thereof are aligned in the y-direction. Then, the control gate 108 is provided with an n-type diffused layer 6 in self-alignment. The memory cell is covered with an inter-layer insulating film 109, and bit lines 110 extending in the y-direction are arranged on the layer 109.
An execution of a data reprogramming process of the EEPROM involves applying a high electric field to between the substrate and the charge-storage layer, to allow a tunnel current to flow through between the charge-storage layer and the substrate, thus modulating a stored charge quantity of the charge-storage layer. A threshold level of the memory cell becomes higher with a larger quantity of negative charge existing within the charge-storage layer, whereas lower with a larger quantity of positive charge existing therein. Accordingly, electron injection into the charge-storage layer raises the threshold level (which may be, e.g., a programming state). On the contrary, pulling out of the electrons from the charge-storage layer lowers the threshold level (which may be, e.g., a data erasing state).
The most important parameter for the data reprogramming of the memory cell described above is a ratio C1/C2 of a capacitance C1 between the charge-storage layer 105 and the substrate 101 to a capacitance C2 between the control gate 108 and the charge-storage layer 105. With the substrate set at an electric potential of 0, when a voltage Vcg is applied to the control gate 108, a voltage Vfg of the charge-storage layer 105 is given such as Vfg=C2xc2x7Vcg/(C1+C2). Accordingly, a voltage applied to the tunnel insulating film 104 is determined by a coupling ratio K=C2/(C1+C2)=1/{1+(C1/C2)}.
A generation of a tunnel current requires applying an electric field as high as several tens of MV/cm to the tunnel insulating film. It is required for attaining this that the high voltage Vfg on the order of 10V be applied to between the charge-storage layer and the substrate. The charge-storage layer is coupled to the control gate by capacitance-coupling; hence a high voltage of approximately 20V is needed as the voltage Vcg=Kxc2x7Vfg to be applied to the control gates. Even when the same voltage is applied to the control gates, if the coupling ratio K is different, the voltage applied to the tunnel insulating film becomes different, to attain different threshold levels for the memory cell. This causes an expansion of a threshold value distribution in the programming state of the memory cell. It is therefore of importance to uniformize the coupling ratio K.
FIG. 3 shows dimensions of the respective elements of the conventional memory cell structure. A capacitance ratio C2/C1 is obtained by using these dimensions in the following formula:
C2/C1={Wa+2(d+Tsti++Wing)}Tox/Waxc2x7Tono
Wing=(Wstixe2x88x92SL)/2
The capacitance C2 is determined by a face-to-face area between the charge-storage layer 105 and the control gate 108. Hence, variation in the capacitance C2 is caused by variation in thickness of the charge-storage layer and variation in a length Wing (which is so-called a Wing length) of an overhang into the isolation region of the charge-storage layer 105.
Further, there is a high possibility in which the thickness of the charge-storage layer 105 is not uniform as shown in FIG. 3 when the device forming area and the isolation region have different heights. The non-uniformity of the thickness of the charge-storage layer leads to variation in an effective surface areal size of the charge-storage layer. This is also a factor for causing variation in the capacitance C2.
The wing length Wing is determined by an isolation width Wsti and a cut width (a so-called slit width) SL of the charge-storage layer. Cell miniaturization in order to increase the capacity of the EEPROM and decrease the cost thereof, often results in the dimensions of the isolation width Wsti and the slit width SL becoming the minimum width among those decided when the memory cells have been manufactured. In the memory cell described previously, the slit width SL of the charge-storage layer 105 is smaller than the isolation width wsti and is therefore the minimum dimension. The isolation width in combination with the device forming area, however, determines a pitch of the bit lines, and it is therefore desired that the isolation width Wsti be set small to the greatest possible degree in order to shrink the memory cell array area.
A method utilizing the side-wall remaining technique has already been proposed by the present inventors (K. Shimizu et al. ""97IEDM) for achieving a small slit width falling within the range of the small isolation width and smaller than this isolation width. According to this method, the masking material for slit processing is formed in pattern on the charge-storage layer, and thereafter an additional masking material is deposited with the side wall remaining, thereby obtaining a small slit width. FIGS. 4A to 4E show the memory cell manufacturing process described above.
As shown in FIG. 4A, gate material layers 105a are deposited on a silicon substrate 101 through a gate insulating film 104, and masking materials 201 are provided on the layers 105a, thus making a pattern formation so that the gate material layers 105a are left on the device forming area. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 4B, isolation trenches are formed by etching the substrate 101 by use of the masking materials 201, and the isolation insulating films 102 are embedded into these trenches. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 4C, the gate material layers 105a are deposited again, and masking materials 202 for slit processing are formed in pattern on the isolation insulating films 102.
Further, as shown in FIG. 4D, masking materials 203 are deposited thin and left on only side walls of the masking materials 202 by anisotropic dry etching. A slit-processing window smaller than the minimum processing dimension is thereby formed. Then, gate material layers 105b are etched by using the masking materials 202 and 203, whereby the charge-storage layer 105 taking the stacked structure of the gate material layers 105a and 105b is isolated by the isolation insulating films 102 and thus formed in pattern. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 4E, a control gate 108 is provided via the inter-gate insulating film 107. The control gate 108 is, as described above, subjected to the isolation processing in the bit-line direction together with the charge-storage layer 105.
According to the method described above, however, after executing the slit processing to isolate the charge-storage layer by etching the gate material layers 105b in the process in FIG. 4D, the surfaces of the isolation insulating films 102 are etched in the process of removing the masking materials 202 and 203 by etching, and, as shown in FIG. 4E, narrow trenches 204 are formed in slit separating portions of the charge-storage layer 105. The trenches 204 formed in the surfaces of the isolation insulating films 102 continuously extend in the bit-line direction the y-direction in FIG. 1) as well as being formed in the section in FIG. 4E wherein the control gate 108 is provided. This trench 204 is extremely narrow, and therefore, deposition of the materials of the inter-gate insulating film 107 and of the control gate 108 to fill these trenches 204, produces etching residues along the trenches 204 in the patterning process thereof. This might cause a gate short-circuit accident. Further, the thickness of the isolation insulating film 102 just under the control gate 108 decreases, and hence, a thin isolation insulating film 102 lowers an isolation function.
As discussed above, in the EEPROM including the memory cells based on the stacked structure of the charge-storage layer and the control gate, with the hyperfine structure of the device, there exists a problem in which a data reprogramming performance declines due to variation in capacitance-coupling that is caused by the ununiformity of the thickness of the charge-storage layer and by variation in descent width of the slit for separating the charge-storage layer. Another problem is that when executing the processing of the slit narrower than the isolation width on the isolation insulating film for separating the charge-storage layers, a layer reduction of the isolation insulating film occurs, and an gate-to-gate short-circuit accident is caused due to deterioration of the isolation performance and the gate residues as well.
Discussed next are well-known structures of several types of memory cells and their disadvantages.
FIGS. 5A and 5B show a first well-known example of memory cell having a STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) structure. FIG. 5A is a plan view, and FIG. 5B is a sectional view taken along the line A-Axe2x80x2 in FIG. 5A.
As shown, isolation trenches 302 are formed in a p-type silicon substrate or p-well 301. Each trench 302 is filled with an isolation material, such as, silicon dioxide. Formed on the entire surface of an element region (channel region) 308 on the substrate that has been subjected to isolation is a thin tunnel-insulating film 4 through which a tunnel current will flow, and a charge-storage layer 5 thereon. Moreover, a control gate 307 is formed on the charge-storage layer 305 via a gate-to-gate insulating film 306. It is shown in FIG. 5B that bottom portions 305a of the charge-storage layer 305 protrude downwardly along the isolation trenches 2.
FIGS. 6A to 6D are sectional views each illustrating a step of manufacturing the STI-cell structure shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B.
As illustrated in FIG. 6A, a dummy insulating film 310 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 301, and a masking material 311, such as, photoresist, is deposited on the insulating film 310. The masking material 311, dummy insulating film 310 and substrate 301 in the isolation region are etched by photolithography so that their side walls are flush with each other to form the trenches 2.
The surface of the trench-side wall is oxidized by thermal oxidation with appropriate requirements. The thermal oxidation results in a xe2x80x9cbird""s beakxe2x80x9d structure formed at each dummy insulating film 310, with the masking material 311 as a mask against the oxidation. The xe2x80x9cbird""s beakxe2x80x9d structure is thicker than an oxide film formed at each trench side wall, thus resulting in a round edge at each trench.
An isolation insulating film is deposited on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate to fill the trenches 320 with an isolation insulating film 3. The upper surface of the insulating film 303 is polished, or etched back by dry etching or polished by chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), thus the upper surface of the masking material 311 being exposed (FIG. 6B).
The masking material 311 and the dummy insulating film 310 are peeled off by dry etching or wet etching with chemicals, and a tunnel insulating film 304 and a charge-storage layer 305 are deposited thereon (FIG. 6C).
The charge-storage layer 305 is patterned into slits by lithography on the isolation region, and the gate-to-gate insulating film 306 and the control gate 307 are deposited thereon with gate formation by pattering to finish fabrication of the cell structure (FIG. 6D).
Discussed next with a memory cell operation is the reason for the bottom portions 305a of the charge-storage layer 305 protruding downwardly along the isolation trenches 302.
Data programming to a memory cell having such a tunnel oxide film is performed by modulation of charges stored in the charge-storage layer 5 by charge transfer between the layer 305 and the substrate 301. At least either charge-injection or charge-discharging is performed with FN(Fowler-Nordheim) tunneling. In detail, a high electric filed at 10 MV/cm or more is applied to between the charge-storage layer 305 and the substrate 301 to discharge electrons from the former to the latter or from the latter to the former. The electron discharging will not change the charges stored in the charge-storage layer 305 unless there is no data reprogramming because it is in a complete floating state.
High-voltage application to the charge-storage layer 305 requires voltage application to the control gate 307 for capacitance-coupling therebetween. A high voltage to the control gate, however, forces several transistors that constitute a voltage regulator for generating such a high voltage, input/output switching circuitry, and so on, to have high withstand voltages, thus resulting in a large element region.
A voltage Vfg to be applied to the tunnel insulating film 304 is given by the following expression:
Vfg=C2/(C1+C2)Vcg
where C1 and C2 represent the capacitance between the charge-storage layer 305 and the semiconductor substrate 301 via the tunnel insulating film 304 and that between the charge-storage layer 305 and the control gate 307 via the gate-to-gate insulating film 306, respectively; and vcg represents a control gate voltage.
As is apparent from the expression that a higher capacitance C2, that is, the capacitance between the charge-storage layer 305 and the control gate 307 via the gate-to-gate insulating film 306, is efficient to lower the voltage to be applied to the control gate 307. A high capacitance C2 can be attained with a large area for the control gate 307 and charge-storage layer 305 facing each other, which is achieved by forming the layer 305 as protruding from the element region to the isolation region as already discussed.
The second well-known memory cell structure described above, however, has two major drawbacks.
The first drawback lies in difficulty attaining a miniaturized width for isolation. Cutting the charge-storage layer 305 into slits on the isolation region requires microfabrication for the slits narrower than widths of the element region and isolation region. Lithography is generally used for slit formation. However, slit formation on the isolation region requires a pattern arrangement such that slit patterns will not overlap the isolation region located thereunder even though the slit patterns displace due to lithography. This results in a wide isolation width even slit patterns are formed as narrower than the isolation width. It is concluded that the well-known memory cell structure fabricated with slit formation using lithography for charge-storage layers has difficulty in miniaturization of isolation region.
The second drawback lies in difficulty attaining a miniaturized width for device areas. The well-known memory cell structure could have an exposed trench side wall during wat etching for peeling off the dummy isolation film. Such an exposed trench side wall produces a parasitic MOS capacitance between the side wall and the charge-storage layer via the tunnel isolation film as already discussed. The smaller the rounded trench side wall end, the worse the cut-off characteristics for the memory cell transistors due to generation of the kink characteristics in the sub-threshold range. Moreover, data-programming by FN-tunneling electron injection with a high voltage to the control gate generates gate electric field mostly on the parasitic MOS capacitance, thus causing dielectric breakdown to the tunnel isolation film.
A further rounded trench side wall can protect the tunnel isolation film from dielectric breakdown. A trench side wall with excess oxidation for rounding, however, forms a bird""s beak at the side wall as discussed above, thus producing an element region width extremely narrower compared when the trench is formed. This requires patterns wide enough for canceling width reduction due to oxidation for rounding of the trench side wall. Moreover, the larger the bird""s beak, the more the variation in size thereof, thus causing difficulty in control of miniaturized device size.
As discussed above, the second well-known STI memory cell structure has drawbacks on miniaturization of the isolation width and element region width.
FIGS. 7A and 7B illustrate the second well-known STI structure introduced in the Japanese Un-examined Patent Publication 10-017948 as one example of a STI structure for solving the problems discussed above. FIG. 7A is a plan view and FIG. 7B is a sectional view taken along the line B-Bxe2x80x2.
As shown, isolation trenches 2 are formed in a p-type silicon substrate or p-well 301. Each trench 302 is filled with an isolation insulating material 303, such as, silicon dioxide. Formed on the entire surface of the channel region on the substrate that has been subjected to isolation is a thin tunnel-insulating film 304 through which a tunnel current will flow. Formed on the tunnel-insulating film 304 is a charge-storage layer 312, the side wall thereof meeting the end of the isolation region. The isolation insulating film 303 touches the charge-storage layer 312. A portion of the side wall of the charge-storage layer 312 is exposed and faces a control gate 314 via a gate-to-gate insulating film 313 to increase capacity between the charge-storage layer 312 and the control gate 314. The charge-storage layer 312 and the control gate 314 are formed by self-alignment in the vertical direction so that their side walls are flush with each other. An n-type diffused layer 309 is formed between the gates.
FIGS. 8A to 8D are sectional views each illustrating a step of manufacturing the STI-cell structure shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B.
A conductive material 312 that will become a charge-storage layer and a masking material 315 are deposited over the semiconductor substrate 301 via the tunnel-insulating film 304. The masking material 315, the conductive material 312, the tunnel-insulating film 304 and the semiconductor substrate 301 in the isolation region are etched so that their side walls are flush with each other to form trenches 302 (FIG. 8A).
The surface of the trench-side wall is oxidized by thermal oxidation with appropriate requirements before deposition of the isolation insulating film 303. The upper surface of the insulating film 303 is polished, or etched back by dry etching or polished by chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), thus the upper surface of the masking material 315 being exposed (FIG. 8B).
The isolation insulating film 303 is further etched back to expose a side-wall portion of the charge-storage layer 312, followed by peeling-off the masking material 315 (FIG. 8C).
The gate-to-gate insulating film 313 and the control gate 314 are deposited thereon with gate formation by pattering to finish fabrication of the cell structure (FIG. 8D).
The third well-known STI-cell structure requires no dummy isolation film like the first well-known STI-cell structure. This is because, in the second well-known STI-cell structure, the tunnel-insulating film and the charge-storage layer are deposited before formation of the trenches with the isolation insulating film filled therein. The second well-known structure has no exposed trench-side wall, thus suitable for miniaturization of element region width.
Moreover, this STI-cell structure requires no formation of the charge-isolation layer into slits on the isolation region because it is completely isolated thereon, thus achieving miniaturization of isolation region width in this respect.
On the other hand, the second well-known STI-cell structure has difficulty in miniaturization of isolation region width with respect to a high aspect of trenches filled with the isolation insulating film. As described, the first well-known STI-cell structure has a large area of the charge-storage layer that faces the control gate with a portion of the charge-storage layer protruding along the isolation insulating film. Contrary to this, the second well-known structure attains a large area of the charge-storage layer with its side-wall portion facing the control gate, thus requiring a charge-storage layer thick enough for facing the control gate.
Suppose that an aspect ratio is 2 for an isolation insulating film with no voids when buried into a 0.3 xcexcm-deep trench with a 0.15 xcexcm-thick charge-storage layer. Under the requirements, a 0.275 xcexcm-wide isolation width is offered for burying an insulating film via 0.1 xcexcm-thick masking material; whereas the first well-known STI-cell structure offers 0.2 xcexcm-wide isolation width at a low aspect because of not so narrow charge-storage layer when embedding an insulating film. The second well-known STI-cell structure has restriction of isolation width due to embedding an isolation insulating film, not to slit formation to the charge-storage layer.
As discussed above, a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with the well-known STI-cell structure has difficulty in miniaturization of element region width and isolation width, thus causing restriction of miniaturization of memory cells.
It is a primary object of the present invention, which was devised under such circumstances, to provide a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with a small variation in capacitance-coupling to a stacked layer gates which would occur during cell miniaturization and with an excellent data reprogramming performance, and also a manufacturing method thereof.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with miniaturized memory cells without any layer reduction for an isolation insulating film for charge-storage layer isolation, thus neither a gate-to-gate short-circuit defect nor deterioration in an isolation performance being induced.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a non-volatile semiconductor memory device having memory cells of a narrow isolation width with a low aspect of embedding an isolation insulating film and a method of fabricating the non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The present invention, according to the first aspect, provides a non-volatile semiconductor memory device including: a semiconductor substrate; an isolation insulating film, provided on the semiconductor substrate, for defining a device forming region; and a memory cell array constructed of memory cells arranged in array and each including a first gate provided via a first gate insulating film on the semiconductor substrate, and a second agate provided via a second gate insulating film on the first gate, wherein the first gate of the memory cell is provided in pattern so that a part of the first gate is overlapped on the isolation insulating film from the device forming region, and a protective insulating film is disposed on the isolation insulating film interposed between the device forming regions adjacently to the first gate.
A non-volatile semiconductor memory device according to the present invention is provided with a protective insulating film disposed on the isolation insulating film interposed between device forming regions. Therefore, the present invention achieves prevention of both the layer reduction for the isolation insulating film and the decline in isolation performance. Moreover, uniformity in capacitance-coupling is enhanced by substantially flattening the surface of the first gate.
Further, when the protective insulating film is provided continuously on the isolation insulating film in such a direction as to be orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the second gate, a trench is not formed in the isolation insulating film astride between adjacent gates, whereby an occurrence of a gate-to-gate short-circuit accident can be prevented.
The present invention, according to the second aspect provides a non-volatile semiconductor memory device a non-volatile semiconductor memory device including: a semiconductor substrate; an isolation insulating film, provided on the semiconductor substrate, for defining a plurality of device forming regions continuous in one direction at a predetermined interval; and a memory cell array constructed of a plurality of memory cells arranged in array on the semiconductor substrate and each including a charge-storage layer provided via a first gate insulating film on the device forming region, and a control gate disposed in such a direction as to traverse the isolation insulating film via a second gate insulating film on the charge-storage layer and extending continuously astride of the plurality of memory cells, wherein the charge-storage layer of the memory cell is provided in pattern so that a part of the charge-storage layer is superposed on the isolation insulating film from above the device forming region, and a protective insulating film covered with the second gate insulating film and a control gate is disposed on the isolation insulating film interposed between the device forming regions adjacently to the charge-storage layer.
The followings are structures, materials etc used for the respective elements of the memory device of the present invention.
(1) The isolation insulating film is provided by a method of forming a trench in the semiconductor substrate and embedding the isolation insulating film into this trench. An entire interior of the isolation insulating film is not necessarily consistent as an insulating film. For example, a semiconductor such as polycrystalline silicon is embedded into the trench formed in the semiconductor substrate through the insulating film, and the surface thereof may be covered with the insulating film. Further, the isolation insulating film may also be provided by a selective oxidizing method (LOCOS method).
(2) The device forming region is an active layer region defined by the isolation insulating film.
(3) The first gate insulating film is a tunnel insulating film. The tunnel insulating film is preferably a silicon oxide layer formed by thermal oxidation, or a silicon nitride layer formed by thermal nitrification and a deposition method, or a stacked layer thereof (e.g., an ONO layer). further, the tunnel insulating film may be a silicon nitride oxide layer.
(4) The first gate is the charge-storage layer, i.e., a floating gate. The first gate is polycrystalline silicon or amorphous silicon exhibiting a high electric conductivity by doping an impurity.
(5) The second gate insulating film is a silicon oxide layer, a silicon nitride layer, or a silicon oxide nitride layer, or a stacked layer of the silicon oxide layer and the silicon nitride layer (e.g., the ONO layer).
(6) The second gate is a control gate. The second gate is the polycrystalline silicon or amorphous silicon exhibiting the high electric conductivity by doping the impurity, and, in addition, silicide of a refractory metal such as tungsten (W), a stacked layer of silicide and silicon, salicide obtained by depositing titanium (Ti) on silicon and making them chemically reactive, and a metal such as aluminum.
(7) It is required that the protective insulating film disposed on the isolation insulating film be an insulating film different in type from the isolation insulating film, in other words, an insulating film having an etching characteristic different from that of the isolation insulating film. For example, when the isolation insulating film is the silicon oxide layer, the silicon nitride layer etc is used as the protective insulating film.
The present invention, according to the third aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: depositing a first gate material layer via a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a masking material for isolation in pattern on the first gate material layer; forming an isolation trench so as to define device forming regions continuous in a first direction at a predetermined interval in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction by etching the first gate material layer and the semiconductor substrate by use of the masking material; embedding an isolation insulating film into the isolation trench so as to be substantially flush with the masking material; forming in pattern, on the isolation insulating film, a stacked layer of a protective insulating film for protecting the isolation insulating film and a gate embedding-oriented insulating film so as to be continuous in the first direction; removing the masking material by etching with the stacked layer serving as a mask; forming a charge-storage layer taking a stacked layer structure of the first gate material layer and a second gate material layer by depositing the second gate material layer and polishing the surface thereof, the charge-storage layer being isolated on the isolation insulating film by the stacked layer; depositing, after removing the gate isolation insulating film on the isolation insulating film, a third gate material layer via the second gate insulating film on the charge-storage layer and the protective insulating film; and forming in pattern the control gate continuous in the second direction and the charge-storage layer self-aligned with the control gate and isolated in the first direction by sequentially etching the third gate material layer, the second gate insulating film and the charge-storage layer.
The present invention, according to the fourth aspect, provides a non-volatile semiconductor memory device including a cell array of a plurality of memory cells connected to each other, each memory cell having: a plurality of trenches aligned on a semiconductor substrate in one direction; an isolation region in which an isolation insulating film is buried in each trench; a plurality of semiconductor regions electrically isolated by the isolation region; a charge-storage layer formed on each semiconductor region via a first gate insulating film; and a control gate formed on the charge-storage layer via a second gate insulating film, wherein the charge-storage layer is a stacked layer of two or more conductive layers, a side end portion of the lowest conductive layer of the conductive layers being located to meet a wall of each trench, the highest conductive layer having the same width as or being wider than the lowest conductive layer, and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film being flush with the upper surface of the highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer.
This non-volatile semiconductor memory device has the charge-storage layer of a stacked layer of two or more conductive layers. The side end portion of the lowest conductive layer of the conductive layers is located to meet a wall of each trench, thus no parasitic transistors formed at the upper end portion of each trench for miniaturization of element region width; hence achieving a miniaturized device.
The highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer may be wider than the lowest conductive layer for increase in capacitance between the charge-storage layer and the control gate.
The upper surface of the isolation insulating film may be flush with the upper surface of the highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer.
This achieves stable formation of an insulating film between the control gate and charge-storage layer. Moreover, this flattened arrangement restricts variation in area in which the control gate and the charge-storage layer face each other for achieving constant cell characteristics.
The present invention, according to the fifth aspect, provides a non-volatile semiconductor memory device including a cell array of a plurality of memory cells connected to each other, each memory cell having: a plurality of trenches aligned on a semiconductor substrate in one direction; an isolation region in which an isolation insulating film is buried in each trench; a plurality of semiconductor regions electrically isolated by the isolation region; a charge-storage layer formed on each semiconductor regions via a first gate insulating film; and a control gate formed on the charge-storage layer via a second gate insulating film, wherein the charge-storage layer is a stacked layer of two or more conductive layers, a side end portion of the lowest conductive layer of the conductive layers being located to meet a side wall of each trench, the highest conductive layer having the same width as or being wider than the lowest conductive layer, and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film being located between the lower surface and the upper surface of the highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer.
This non-volatile semiconductor memory device has the charge-storage layer of a stacked layer of two or more conductive layers. The side end portion of the lowest conductive layer of the conductive layers being located to meet a wall of each trench, thus no parasitic transistors formed at the upper end portion of each trench for miniaturization of element region width; hence achieving a miniaturized device. The highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer may be wider than the lowest conductive layer for increase in capacitance between the charge-storage layer and the control gate. The upper surface of the isolation insulating film is located between the lower surface and the upper surface of the highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer, thus also forming capacitance at a side-wall portion of the highest layer of the charge-storage layer.
The highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer may be formed in self-alignment to the isolation region.
This self-alignment structure offers miniaturization of element region width; hence achieving a miniaturized device.
The highest and the lowest conductive layers of the charge-storage layer may be electrically connected to each other in a short-circuited state or at the same potential.
This connection offers a constant potential in the charge-storage layer, thus achieving restriction of variation in characteristics among the memory cells.
The highest conductive layer of the charge-storage layer may have the same thickness as or is thicker than the lowest conductive layer.
The thin lowest layer offers a low aspect ratio for burying the isolation insulating films. The thick highest layer attains an enough thickness, even the lowest layer is thin, for achieving a preferable charge storage capability.
It is preferable that the second insulating film is formed on the upper surface of the charge-storage layer, the upper surface of the isolation insulating film and a side face of the highest layer of the charge-storage layer, the side face being extending from the upper surface of the isolation insulating film to the upper surface of the highest layer, the control gate being formed on the second insulating film.
This structure provides capacitance also to a side-wall portion of the highest layer of the charge-storage layer, thus increasing overall capacity for decreasing a voltage to be applied to the control gate for data-reprogramming.
The step formed between the isolation insulating film buried in each trench and the highest surface of the charge-storage layer may be almost constant in the cell array.
This structure offers a stable cell characteristics.
The non-volatile semiconductor memory device may also have switching-selection transistors in the cell array, having the same stacked-gate structure as the memory cells.
This arrangement formation of the selection transistors in the memory cell-manufacturing process.
The non-volatile semiconductor memory device may also have transistors each having a first gate electrode formed on the semiconductor substrate via a third insulating film and a second gate electrode formed as touching the first gate electrode.
This structure offers a stacked-gate structure, like the memory cells, to the peripheral transistors that drive the memory cells, thus achieving decrease in steps formed in gate formation.
It is preferable that the third gate insulating film of each transistor includes at least two types of films of different thickness, the third gate insulating film for a transistor of the transistors, for high-withstand voltage application, being thicker than the first insulating film, and the third gate insulating film for another transistor of the transistors, for low-voltage application, having the same thickness or being thinner than the first insulating film.
This structure offers low-voltage-driven high speed transistors for sense-amplifiers and high-voltage-driven high-withstand voltage transistors for voltage boosters and input/output switches, thus achieving a non-volatile semiconductor memory device that is operated by a single power supply.
It is preferable that the first gate electrode is formed of two or more conductive layers electrically connected to each other like the charge-storage layer, a side end portion of the lowest conductive layer of the first gate electrode, that touches the isolation region, meeting a side wall of each trench.
This arrangement offers a stacked structure to the gate electrode for the transistors the same as for the charge-storage layer and the control gate for the memory cells, thus achieving simplified manufacturing process.
It is preferable that a plurality of conductive layers that constitute the first gate electrode are made of the same material as the plurality of conductive layers that constitute the charge-storage layer of each memory cell, the second gate electrode being made of the same material as the control gate of each memory cell.
This arrangement also offers a stacked structure to the gate electrode for the transistors the same as for the charge-storage layer and the control gate for the memory cells, thus achieving simplified manufacturing process.
It is preferable that the step between the upper surface of the isolation insulating film buried in each trench and the highest surface of the charge storage layer is smaller than the step between the upper surface of the isolation insulating film buried in each trench in a circuit including the transistors and the highest surface of the first gate electrode in the cell array.
This structure offers a decreased thickness to the isolation insulating film in the process of peeling off the second gate insulating film in the transistor, enabling etching-back to entire surface of the isolation insulating film for exposing the side wall of the chare-storage layer, thus achieving simplified manufacturing process.
The present invention, according to the sixth aspect, provides a non-volatile semiconductor memory device including a cell array of a plurality of memory cells connected to each other, each memory cell having: a plurality of isolation region in which an isolation insulating film is buried in each of trenches aligned in one direction on a semiconductor substrate; a plurality of semiconductor regions electrically isolated by the isolation regions; charge-storage layers each formed on respective semiconductor region via a first gate insulating film, each charge-storage layer having two or more conductive layers stacked each other; and a control gate formed on the charge-storage layer via a second gate insulating film, wherein the semiconductor memory device has a relationship Y greater than X1 greater than X2 or Y greater than X1=X2 where X1 denotes a distance between side end portions of the isolation regions adjacent to each other, Y denotes a distance between side end portions of the lowest layers of the charge-storage layers adjacent to each other and X2 denotes a distance between side end portions of the highest layers of the adjacent charge-storage layers.
This structure offers the highest layer of the charge-storage layerwider than the lowest layer, thus achieving increase in capacitance between the charge-storage layer and the control gate.
The present invention, according to the seventh aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first conductive layer as the lowest layer of a charge-storage layer on the first gate insulating film; forming a masking material on the first conductive layer; forming a trench by etching the masking material, the first conductive layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate so that side end portions thereof meet each other; oxidizing at least a side wall of the trench and a side-wall surface of the first conductive layer; depositing an isolation insulating film to fill the trench with the isolation insulating film; flattening the isolation insulating film to expose the upper surface of the masking material; peeling off the masking material to expose the upper surface of the fist conductive layer; depositing a second conductive layer on the semiconductor substrate, the second conductive layer being the highest layer of the charge-storage layer; flattening the second conductive layer so that the upper surface of the second conductive layer is flush with the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; forming a second gate insulating film on the second conductive layer and the isolation insulating film; depositing a control gate material on the second gate insulating film; and processing the deposited control gate material into a predetermined shape.
The present invention, according to the eighth aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first conductive layer as the lowest layer of a charge-storage layer on the first gate insulating film; forming a masking material on the first conductive layer; forming a trench by etching the masking material, the first conductive layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate so that side end portions thereof meet each other; oxidizing at least a side wall of the trench and a side-wall surface of the first conductive layer; depositing an isolation insulating film to fill the trench with the isolation insulating film; flattening the isolation insulating film to expose the upper surface of the masking material; peeling off the masking material to expose the upper surface of the first conductive layer; depositing a second conductive layer on the semiconductor substrate, the second conductive layer being the highest layer of the charge-storage layer; flattening the second conductive layer so that the upper surface of the second conductive layer is flush with the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; selectively etching the isolation insulating film so that the upper surface of the isolation insulating film is located between the lower and the upper surfaces of the second conductive layer; forming a second gate insulating film on a side wall of the second conductive layer that has been exposed by the etching, the upper surface of the second conductive layer and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; depositing a control gate material on the second gate insulating film; and processing the deposited control gate material into a predetermined shape.
The present invention, according to the ninth aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first conductive layer as the lowest layer of a charge-storage layer on the first gate insulating film; forming a masking material on the first conductive layer; forming a trench by etching the masking material, the first conductive layer, the gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate so that side end portions thereof meet each other; oxidizing at least a side wall of the trench and a side-wall surface of the first conductive layer; depositing an isolation insulating film to fill the trench with the isolation insulating film; flattening the isolation insulating film to expose the upper surface of the masking material; peeling off the masking material to form a concave portion through which the first conductive layer is exposed; isotropic-etching the concave portion to increase a width thereof in a lateral direction; depositing a second conductive layer as the highest layer of the charge-storage layer on the semiconductor substrate, on the isolation insulating film and in the concave portion; flattening the second conductive layer so that the upper surface of the second conductive layer is flush with the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; selectively etching the isolation insulating film so that the upper surface of the isolation insulating film is located between the lower and the upper surfaces of the second conductive layer; forming a second gate insulating film on a side wall of the second conductive layer that has been exposed by the etching, the upper surface of the second conductive layer and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; depositing a control gate material on the second gate insulating film; and processing the deposited control gate material into a predetermined shape.
The method offers stable manufacturing of the non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The present invention, according to the tenth aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first conductive layer as the lowest layer of a charge-storage layer on the first gate insulating film; forming a masking material on the first conductive layer; forming a trench by etching the masking material, the first conductive layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate so that side end portions thereof meet each other; oxidizing at least a side wall of the trench and a side-wall surface of the first conductive layer; depositing an isolation insulating film to fill the trench with the isolation insulating film; flattening the isolation insulating film to expose the upper surface of the masking material; peeling off the masking material to expose the upper surface of the first conductive layer; depositing a second conductive layer on the semiconductor substrate, the second conductive layer being the highest layer of the charge-storage layer; flattening the second conductive layer so that the upper surface of the second conductive layer is flush with the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; selectively etching the isolation insulating film so that the upper surface of the isolation insulating film is located between the lower and the upper surfaces of the second conductive layer; forming a second gate insulating film on a side wall of the second conductive layer that has been exposed by the etching, the upper surface of the second conductive layer and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; depositing a control gate material on the second gate insulating film; and processing the deposited control gate material into a predetermined shape.
The present invention, according to the eleventh aspect, provides a method of manufacturing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, including the steps of: forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first conductive layer as the lowest layer of a charge-storage layer on the first gate insulating film; forming a masking material on the first conductive layer; forming a trench by etching the masking material, the first conductive layer, the gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate so that side end portions thereof meet each other; oxidizing at least a side wall of the trench and a side-wall surface of the first conductive layer; depositing an isolation insulating film to fill the trench with the isolation insulating film; flattening the isolation insulating film to expose the upper surface of the masking material; peeling off the masking material to form a concave portion through which the first conductive layer is exposed; isotropic-etching the concave portion to increase a width thereof in a lateral direction; depositing a second conductive layer as the highest layer of the charge-storage layer on the semiconductor substrate, on the isolation insulating film and in the concave portion; flattening the second conductive layer so that the upper surface of the second conductive layer is flush with the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; selectively etching the isolation insulating film so that the upper surface of the isolation insulating film is located between the lower and the upper surfaces of the second conductive layer; forming a second gate insulating film on a side wall of the second conductive layer that has been exposed by the etching, the upper surface of the second conductive layer and the upper surface of the isolation insulating film; depositing a control gate material on the second gate insulating film; and processing the deposited control gate material into a predetermined shape.